


Kissing the Cook

by milksfavourite



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Dreamhusbands, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milksfavourite/pseuds/milksfavourite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wakes up and finds Eames dancing in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing the Cook

Arthur wakes to the smell of bacon and coffee, and his stomach is immediately yowling for food. He huffs and drags himself out of bed, wincing slightly where he was sore the previous nights activities. He smiles to himself at the thought as he slips on a robe and heads in search of his husband. He finds Eames dancing around the kitchen singing to himself in the stupid chef hat he'd bought. _It's a toque, darling_ , he'd said and Arthur had laughed. Arthur sits at the breakfast bar, and a quick peek confirms his suspicions. Eames is not wearing a stitch of clothing besides his hat and apron. Since the Forger had yet to notice Arthur, the Point Man stands up again and heads into the kitchen. He pinches Eames on the butt, making the Forger yelp. He laughs at his husband when he turns and pouts at him.

"You big baby." Arthur says with a cheeky grin. 

Eames gestures at his "Kiss the Cook" apron. "Maybe you should do as you're told by the apron, Arthur. In recompense." 

Arthur grimaces. "I'm not kissing when you're wearing that. And don’t use big words before I’ve had coffee." He says. 

Eames pouts. "But, darling! That's the point of the apron."

"I said I wouldn’t kiss while you’re wearing it, Eames. I never said anything about otherwise." Arthur says, and the apron hits the floor faster than Arthur would have though possible, leaving Eames in naught but a too tall hat, looking entirely too earnest. Arthur lasts all of two seconds before he breaks down laughing. He sees Eames' face fall and grabs the Forger. "I love you," he says, and kisses the cook.


End file.
